We Fight Our Demons Together
by Xyst
Summary: "His eyes met Clarke's but his did not hold the judgement the other's had. He looked at her with a sort of pride and understanding. He knew it had to be done." Set in 2x08 after Clarke kills Finn. Bellamy helps Clarke cope with her decision.


**Set in 2x08 after Clarke kills Finn.**

* * *

The grounders were for once speechless. They were partially angry at Clarke for killing Finn before they could but they were also stunned she had killed one of her own in cold blood like that. Clarke had surprised herself as well. She didn't think she had it in her to do it but the thought of Finn suffering gave her the push to do it.

Clarke slowly started walking away from the grounders and Finn towards the Arc. She glanced over to where the arc survivors were standing. She looked at Kane who looked absolutely horrified at what she had just done and next to him was her mother with such a shocked expression that seemed to scream that she didn't recognize her own daughter anymore. Her mother may not understand it now, but once she has spent as much time on the ground and seen as much as Clarke has she will understand why she did what she had. Clarke looked over to Raven who was screaming and crying in Bellamy's arms struggling to get out. She looked at Clarke with such confusion and what looked like hatred. Clarke wasn't sure things between her and Raven could ever be the same now. Bellamy looked uncomfortable, like he wasn't quite sure how to handle a crying Raven but was trying for his friend. His eyes met Clarke's but his did not hold the judgement the other's had. He looked at her with a sort of pride and understanding. He _knew_ it had to be done. He was the only one Clarke could always rely on to understand. He was the only one that had been with her from the start. They held every burden, ever fight, every death together. She looks over as Abby slowly helps Raven up and takes her back towards the med bay in the station.

Abby couldn't look at Clarke right now and had to leave. The Guard began ordering everyone into the station and their tents, away from view of the grounders. Clarke made her way up to the gate and the guards let her in. She slowly wandered into the middle of their makeshift courtyard and stopped. Where was she going? She didn't want to be alone- she couldn't. But she didn't want to be with anyone either. She hated the thought of their judgement. Before her thoughts could unravel she feels a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she knows it's him long before she hears his deep voice. Clarke slowly turns around to face Bellamy. He looks right at her without breaking eye contact. There is no fear or hatred in his eyes, only worry- for her.

"No," she whispers and had he not been paying attention he wouldn't have heard her for her voice was so low. She promised herself she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't be weak. She was a leader and leaders _cannot_ be weak but she couldn't hide with Bellamy. He knew her better than anyone and saw right past her façade. She caves and sinks into his chest. Bellamy doesn't hesitate and wraps his hands around to hold her as tightly as he could. Clarke buries her face in his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. It is almost as if she was taking strength from Bellamy because with every passing second, she feels stronger and her thoughts seem to finally slow down.

Clarke slowly peels away from Bellamy's arms to look up at him. "Thank you," she says. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for not judging me. Thank you for always being there by my side. Bellamy slings one arms over her shoulder and pulls her close to his side.

"Come on, you should get some rest," he says as they start walking but he doesn't take her to the Arc where she shares a room with her mother but rather to his tent and Clarke had never been more grateful. He _always_ understands. He momentarily lets go of her to open the flap into his tent and Clarke goes in. A bed and a chair, that's all that was in his tent.

"You couldn't even decorate a little for a girl?" Clarke tried but her frown and sad eyes kept. Bellamy gave her a small grin.

"Well I didn't know I'd be getting the princess in here tonight," he replied half-heartedly, trying to up the mood.

"Princess…" she whispered, "that was his last word." Clarke couldn't help the sob that escaped her throat.

"Clarke," Bellamy began but was cut off by Clarke's sobs.

"We should have found another way. I can't-," she stuttered, "I-I don't know how I'm supposed to just move on now." She looked up at him. "I killed him Bellamy. I killed Finn," her cries filling the tent.

"Clarke," Bellamy commanded. His calming voice from earlier was now replaced by a deep, demanding one. "Clarke look at me." He put one hand on either side of her face. "There was no other way," he stated like it was well known fact and in his mind it was. They had done everything to protect Finn, in the end Finn's own guilt had caused him to turn himself in. "Clarke, you are the bravest and most selfless woman I have ever known. _You _WILL get through this."

"I don't know if I can," she whimpered.

"I do. You will, I promise you and I will be right next to you every step of the way. You helped me fight my demons and I swear I will help you fight yours now." Clarke looked at him and in that moment she knew. She knew she and Bellamy would spend the rest of their lives together. The circumstances were unclear but she knew this bond they had formed over their darkness would bind them for the rest of their lives. And she knew Bellamy had sensed it too. "Now, come here," he led her over onto his bed. She sat down and he pulled up the chair next to the bed. They spent the rest of the night coming up with plans to save their people in Mount Weather because that's just who Bellamy and Clarke were. They would mourn Finn for days to come but at the end of the day they would always put their people first.

Clarke was the first to fall asleep. Bellamy covered her with a blanket and as he began to retract his hands, Clarke shifted and caught one in her own. He didn't want to chance waking her up so he just sat back in the chair and he fell asleep holding her hand. It was the best sleep they'd both had in a while.

* * *

**First story. Please review and let me know what I can improve on :)**


End file.
